


HSMTMTS NSFW Alphabets

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alphabet, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, how do people do this, i’m very bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: NSFW Alphabets for Ricky and EJ.
Relationships: E.J. Caswell/Original Male Character(s), Ricky Bowen (HSMTMTS)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Ricky Bowen

**Author's Note:**

> So these are obviously just my opinions, and I wrote these a while ago so my thoughts/headcanons have changed a bit since, but I thought I’d publish these anyway because why not?
> 
> Just another note: I’ve not set this fic as underage because where I live the characters aren’t underaged, but they might be where you live so keep that in mind!

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)

Ricky’s generally pretty dazed after sex, as it can get a bit overwhelming for him in the moment and his brain needs to catch up. As such, his aftercare can be lacking, but he’ll more that make up for it in cuddles.

B = Body part (their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

For Ricky, his favourite part of his own body has got to be his hair. He puts so much work into making it look like he put so little work into it, and he’s generally pretty proud of his efforts, even if he’ll deny using products to the grave!

Ricky doesn’t really have a specific favourite part of anyone else’s body though. No matter how hot they are, if Ricky’s seeing them naked he must like them a lot, so he’s too nervous and awestruck at the same time to focus on one particular bit!

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)

Ricky’s generally pretty indifferent to cum. He’s tried his own before, and while it wasn’t off putting it didn’t taste that great either. He understands why other people could be so into it, but for him it never really stuck. 

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Ricky tends to be pretty vanilla in the bedroom, so even he was surprised to learn this, but he’s kinda into being spanked. Nothing too extreme obviously, and not with any kind of equipment, instead just his partners hand. It takes an extraordinarily high level of trust/love towards his bedmate for him to disclose this information, but if he does, the results are mind-blowing.

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Ricky only recently came to terms with his attraction to males and he’s still not entirely sure what exactly his sexuality is, so while he’s had a little experience with men, it’s not been much. As a result he only knows the vague details of exactly what to do, so he’ll always appreciate a few pointers in the moment. This, coupled with his nerves, often means he’ll hold himself back, and it takes a decent level of trust for him to make a move.

F = Favourite position (this goes without saying)

Ricky’s pretty sure he’s a vers, but he’s not tried either enough to form any solid opinions yet. If forced to stick with one though he’d give being a top a slight edge.

When topping, Ricky likes to have his partner riding him, or just any position where he can see their face. He likes the reassurance that comes with seeing their blissed out expressions.

When bottoming, Ricky likes to be taken up against a wall, either from behind with his chest and face against the wall or with his back on it with his legs holding him up, wrapped around his tops waist.

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

Humour is a coping mechanism for Ricky, so his nerves in the bedroom often lead to a lot of awkward jokes. Barring this though Ricky is naturally quite a goofy person, so even when completely comfortable he still likes to keep the mood light.

H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Rickys chest and arms are naturally completely hairless, but his legs have a modest coating. He has a light treasure trail though, culminating in a relatively thick bush. He does his best to keep things neat and tidy down there, but he honestly doesn’t really know what he’s doing...

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Though Ricky has a tendency to downplay intimacy in all aspects of his life especially in the bedroom, rarely displaying it himself and brushing off any attempts on him, he secretly loves it when there’s a romantic, intimate connection during sex, and won’t really engage if it isn’t present.

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)

Ricky’s a junior in high school, and as such he jacks off pretty much everyday. He’s likes to split this time spent halfway, half of the time taking things nice and slow, and the other half fast and sloppy. He’s definitely no stranger to edging himself for a while either, and when he finally cums he usually completely forgets to use the tissues he prepared and ends up with his release on his chest.

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)

Though he’s never been brave enough to own one, he’s really into the idea of sex toys. He wouldn’t really want to use them on/share them with anyone else, so he’d exclusively use it on himself, but there’s something about the idea of riding a fake cock on his bed that really turns him on. He swears to himself as soon as he’s 18 he’ll get one, but whether he’ll follow through on that is another matter...

L = Location (favourite places to do the do)

For the actual sex Ricky prefers to stick to safe, home environments such as a bathroom, living room and mainly the bedroom. However, for some less intense activities he’s willing to experiment a little when it comes to location...

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)

Despite his outwardly wholesome personality, Ricky’s a total sucker for dirty talk. He’s generally too self-conscious to reciprocate, but nothing gets him in the mood faster than some imaginative wordplay.

N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Ricky really doesn’t understand the whole foot fetish thing. He just thinks it’s so weird...

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Ricky prefers receiving oral to giving it, mainly because when sucking someone off he’ll generally overthink everything and sabotage his own performance. He’ll definitely do it, he’s just not the best at it.

When receiving oral Ricky goes really quiet and still, only letting out the softest and quietest of moans. He goes really still as well, letting his partner do all the work, though he might run his fingers through their hair. His mind tends goes into overload when getting blown, but in the best way possible.

When giving oral Ricky will always give 110%, and his enthusiasm usually makes up for his lack of experience. He’s not the greatest at it, but he’ll always give it a go!

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Ricky’s generally slow and sensual. He wants sex to mean something, so he’ll always take his time.

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

It depends what the activity on offer is. He prefers to keep actual sex for when he has time to properly enjoy it, but he’s all for a quick blowjob now and then. He’ll rarely be the one to initiate these meet-ups, so when the opportunity presents itself he’ll jump on it.

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

Ricky likes to think he’s pretty open minded, and he’s generally down to take a few risks and experiment, just not too far out of his comfort zone.

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

Ricky’s still young, so his refractory rate is just a minute or so. He prides himself on his stamina, but while it’s definitely larger than average, it’s not that massive.

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Ricky’s often fantasied about owning toys for himself, but he’s too self-conscious to actually buy one.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Ricky’s not really one for teasing, preferring to skip straight to a gentle make out session to get things rolling. He’ll get flustered very easily when being teased though, but he’s not complaining...

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Ricky’s pretty quiet in the bedroom, only letting the tiniest moans escape. His wide-eyed cute expressions more than make up for it though.

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)

Ricky’s attempted to take nudes before, but he’s never really been able to. He deletes every photo he takes until he just gives up, unwilling to stop scrutinising every inch of every photo for the tiniest flaws.

X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Rickys got average girth, but he’s really happy with his length. He clocks in significantly above average at around 7 and a half inches, and he hopes he’s not done growing yet. It curves ever so slightly upwards, and is completely blemish free, meaning his partners often remark on just how pretty his cock is. He’s quite a large grower. All in all Ricky’s really proud of his manhood.

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)

Ricky’s ready pretty much all day everyday, his sex drive completely normal for a boy his age.

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Ricky doesn’t really feel sleepy after sex, but he is quite out of it, his brain still processing everything that just happened.


	2. EJ Caswell

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)

EJ gets pretty sleepy after sex, but will still fight this and try and get his partner anything they need. But ultimately, cuddling with this boy after sex is the way to go.

B = Body part (their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

EJ’s favourite part of his own body is his muscles. He’s worked really hard for them, and is insanely proud of where he’s gotten to. Some would call it vanity, but EJ prefers to think of it as pride.

EJ doesn’t really have a particular favourite part anyone else’s body, but if pressed he’d have to choose their ass. He’s a total ass man.

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)

EJ lives alone so he’s gotten pretty used to walking around his apartment naked, his own release still splattered across his stomach, so much so in fact that he’s grown to love the sensation. He can be quite possessive, so he really loves the physical element of his partner’s/his own cum on his body or face, and vice versa. He’ll eat it too and enjoy it, but he prefers to wear it.

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He once owned a sex toy, but was so self-conscious and nervous about it he never used it and eventually threw it away.

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Contrary to popular belief, he’s never really been with a girl sexually as he realised he was gay at a relatively young age. He’s been with quite a few boys though, so even though he wouldn’t pass as a sex god, he could certainly hold his own.

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)

EJ’s a vers-bottom, so when on top he likes to be facing whoever he’s with, with them lying down on their back, in an effort to make it a bit more intimate. EJ’s a romantic at heart.

When on the bottom though, he likes to ride their cock, or be taken from behind, doggy-style.

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

Ultimately it depends on the person, but generally EJ swings towards the more serious side of the spectrum. He certainly has moments of humour, but overall, EJ likes to focus on the sensations.

H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

EJ’s naturally relatively hairless, however he ensures he’s completely smooth outside of his speedo area to make his swimming ability is as efficient as can be. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the way it accentuated his muscles though. As for what lies underneath his speedo, he does shave his ass, but he only semi-regularly lightly grooms his pubic hair.

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

EJ is secretly a major romantic, and likes to keep sex as intimate as possible. He’s certainly no stranger to a one night stand, but the vast majority of the time he prefers steady relationships with people he trusts.

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)

EJ’s a horny teenager. When not in a relationship, EJ jacks off at least once a day. When in one though he prefers to save himself, but he’ll still do it maybe once or twice a week.

He’s not one for particularly savouring the moment when it’s just him and his hand, preferring a quick efficient method over edging for hours on end. Still, if the mood struck him, he might give a little extra care and attention on a less busy day.

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)

EJ is kinda into mirrors in the bedroom. He loves being fucked facing one so he can see his own reflection and he can see all the faces his partner’s making. 

L = Location (favourite places to do the do)

EJ’s somewhat of a traditionalist, and if he isn’t pushed he’s probably stick to the bedroom. However he can be easily tempted into slightly more unconventional places. He’s certainly not opposed to a more risky/public environment, but he wouldn’t be the one to initiate it.

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)

EJ doesn’t know what it is, he’s just a real sucker for kissing. He can be a bit possessive, so there’s just something about even just a quick, chaste kiss that’ll get him in the mood, showing those around who he’s with and that they’re not available. He’s also the undisputed king of making out. He knows exactly what to do and when, ensuring anyone who’s ever kissed him never forgets it.

N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

EJ’s not really into any kind of name calling beyond basic pet names or nicknames in the bedroom. There’s just something about it that rubs him the wrong way... 

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

EJ prefers giving oral to receiving it. He loves sucking dick. He’s gotten pretty good at it over the years, and has managed to suppress his gag reflex enough he can deep threat all but the biggest cocks. He’s had enough experience he can take pretty much anything thrown his way, especially if it gets rough. While he’ll eagerly swallow everything, given the choice he’d rather have it on his face.

When it comes to receiving oral, EJ’s not going to start screaming and moaning excessively, but he’s not that quiet either, usually letting out soft moans and grunts with uttered phrases. He can get a little rough, gripping the sucker’s hair and pistoning his hips in and out. He always feels super guilty afterwards though, and even though they assure him it’s fine, he’ll still increase his efforts tenfold in order to make it up to them when repaying the favour.

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

When topping, EJ tends to lean towards slow and sensual. He’s a closeted romantic, and likes to keep sex as loving as possible. That’s not to say he doesn’t have moments where he’s a bit more brutal if his partner asks for it, but only then.

When bottoming, EJ generally likes it best when his top can walk a fine line between hard, fast, and brutal, while still maintaining a sense of intimacy. He likes to get pounded hard, but he still lives for the sweet in-betweens.

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

More often than not, EJ values the emotional connection in a sexual encounter, and has found that to be lacking in a casual quickie. That, combined with the fact that the location/timings never seem to align, means that EJ never really does quickies, though not for lack of want.

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

EJ tends to be quite stubborn and close minded, however surprisingly when it comes to the bedroom, if it seems like it’ll make his partner happy, he’ll give it a go. EJ’s generally pretty vanilla, so he won’t do anything too crazy/unusual, but the phrase ‘never say never’ has worked wonders for him in the past...

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

EJ’s a horny teenager, one who’s at peak physical fitness with a huge amount of stamina built up from his time playing water polo. He can last a really long time, and his refractory rate is virtually non-existent.

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

EJ’s certainly open to the idea for toys, both for himself and for others, however he’s a bit too self-conscious to seal the deal. He’s come a long way, but he’s still got a little bit further to go.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

EJ is a massive flirt, and this definitely extends to his teasing, and if his victim gets flustered he’s just even more eager. He’s always going out of his way to wind up his partner, which usually culminates in making out.

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Regardless of whether he’s topping or bottom, EJ isn’t one for loud or excessive moaning. He generally uses soft, gentle moans and grunts, and when he speaks his voice is gruff.

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)

EJ is lowkey very possessive, and he loves when his boyfriend wears his clothes. It just really sets something off in him, and he can’t help but hold that person close.

X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

EJ’s a bit above average at roughly 6 inches. He’s quite girthy however, not to a crazy degree but enough his partner will notice it. It doesn’t curve much, the skin is smooth if somewhat veiny, and overall EJ’s pretty happy with his equipment. He’s a shower though, and while he’s not going to flaunt his body around he’s definitely not afraid to strip down in the locker room after practise.

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)

EJ’s a high school senior. Let’s just be realistic here - his sex drive is through the roof.

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

EJ gets really dozy after sex, but will always try to fight his body and take care of anything that needs taking care of. He’s at his sweetest and most doting immediately after sex, but the sooner he can get to cuddling the better.


End file.
